walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Christa (Video Game)
Christa is an original character that appears in Episode 3 of The Walking Dead Video Game, "Long Road Ahead". Pre-Apocalypse San Francisco, California Little is known about Christa's life before the apocalypse. She comes from San Francisco and she and her boyfriend, Omid, were taking a road trip around America when the apocalypse began. Omid also mentions that they owned a cat. Post-Apocalypse Episode 3: Long Road Ahead During the train ride to Savannah, the group come across a hanging petroleum tank truck on-top of a bridge blocking the train tracks. They then spot Christa and Omid arguing on the bridge above. Lee climbs up, followed by Clementine, asking both of them to help move the tank truck. Omid is amazed by Clementine, since he has not seen a child since the apocalypse began. Christa then remarks that Lee doesn't resemble Clementine's father and asks if he is with them, to which he replies "no". Christa then asks Lee his story about how he found Clementine. Christa and Omid agree to help move the tank truck but if anything happens, she will move on with Omid, alone. Christa then comes down and Lee introduces them to the Kenny, Ben, and Charles. She then stays and chats to Clementine while Lee looks around. During a conversation with Christa and Clementine, Lee discovers that she comes from San Francisco and she and Omid were taking a road trip around America. He discovers that Omid has an interest in Civil War History, which Lee enjoys as well. She also takes a liking to Clementine and tells Lee that it's good that Clementine can use a gun for safety. She also gives some tips to him on how to stay alive. After Clementine and Lee are attacked by Walkers at the nearby depot, Christa walks in and sees the dead Walkers. She then checks if they are both okay and goes to see if the noise attracted nearby Walkers. After the tank is cut down, a herd of Walkers comes down the tracks. Christa and the group get back to the train except for Lee and Omid, who are still up on the bridge. They both jump from the bridge, but Omid lands improperly and rolls off the train. Christa quickly rushes to his aid. Lee can then pick whether to save Christa or Omid, but either way, they still both get on the train. Episode 4: Around Every Corner After departing the train, she, Omid, and the others travel to the river, where Kenny hopes there will be boats. Along the way, she tries to convince everyone that Omid needs to rest. When Clementine's radio goes off, with a man speaking, she questions Lee. Lee sees someone in a bell tower, and Christa asks if he was sure. Suddenly, after the bell goes off, a herd of Walkers arrive. She uses her pistol to get Omid and her to safety. Once they are safe in the backyard of a mansion, she forces Omid to rest. Once that's done, she again questions Lee about the man on the radio. No matter what Lee says, she will be angered. After the house is searched and Lee buries a Walker, she is the first to see Lee after he finds someone stalking them at the gate. Fearing they're not safe, Kenny and Lee go to check on a boat, while Ben stays behind, Christa taking care of Omid and Clementine. After Lee comes back with Vernon, a doctor, she begs him to check on Omid. He does, briefly cleaning and patching up his wound. When Lee and Kenny find a boat, she is excited to leave. However, they find out it has no battery or fuel. The group decides to steal medicine, fuel, and a battery from Crawford. She goes with the group, while Omid stays back in the house. The group finds Crawford deserted and overrun by Walkers. The group splits up to find everything they need. Christa and Vernon go to get the medicine from the Nurse's Office. However, the medicine is locked in a safe and they get trapped by Walkers. Lee takes care of the Walkers and finds two videotapes. They play them, discovering that Crawford forced pregnant women to have abortions. After a girl in the video ends up being forced to have to get an abortion, which she rejects, Christa gets upset. She denies anything if asked. Once they find the combination in the video, Christa and Vernon grab the medicine and head back to the Command Room. They make it back just in time, as the Walkers arrive. Once inside the Armory, she finds a few rounds for her pistol. The group get trapped in the stairwell, forcing Lee to fend off the Walkers with a newly-found shotgun. Christa saves Lee's life from Walkers, as he reloads. Once everyone makes it to the top, she climbs onto the roof and escapes with everyone else. Back at the house, the group finds Omid lying on the bed, motionless and assumed that he is dead. She cries, but finds that he was just sleeping. With the medicine, Vernon saves his life. Once Omid is able to walk, they all plan to leave on the boat. However, they find Clementine kidnapped and Lee bitten (but Lee may or may not tell her). Lee asks for their help in finding Clementine. Christa and Omid will offer to come based on how much they trust Lee up to this point. Christa, upon hearing the news, states that Clementine is all of their responsibility and that Lee doesn't have much time left. Thinking Vernon is the suspect, the group heads to his group's shelter. However, it is found empty. Suddenly, a herd of Walkers surrounds the outside of the building and the group receives a message on the walkie-talkie from the man who has kidnapped Clementine. Alternatively, she and Omid won't come, saying that she can't trust Lee. Instead, she and Omid will get the boat to the water and guard it. Hiding the bite mark will increase the chances that she won't come, but it is not the only deciding factor. If Clementine didn't go to Crawford and was given a gun, Christa and Omid will come even if you didn't show your bite because Clementine saved Omid's life by killing a Walker in the house, and Christa and Omid will want to return the favor. Episode 5: No Time Left If Christa and Omid came Lee, they are with Lee after the Campman contacts him. She assures him that they will find Clementine. Walkers begin getting and they block and gaurd the door as Lee looks for another way out. After Lee finds a way, he passes out to due his bite. As he is out, someone (either Christa or Kenny) will attempt to hack Lee's bitten arm off, but Lee awakes just in time. Lee will choose of he wants to hack the arm off, if he does Christa will do it. Either way, they all escape to the roof. After getting off the roof, they head back to Fivel's house. When they get there they find the boat gone. If everyone went with Lee, then Vernon's group left a note. However, if someone stayed behind, then they would be beat up and locked in the garage by Vernon. Alternatly, If Christa and Omid didnt come, they will also be locked in the garage by Vernon and his group. She will be either by shocked to see Lee's arm gone, or asks how the bite is. Either choice, walkers will approach the house and the group will attempt to make a stand in the house. This fails, and the group retreats to the attic. While in the attic, her and Omid get into a small fiight. Lee can ask her and Omid to take care of Clemintine or just to get her safe. Once out of the attic, they get into the neighbor's house and find a couple who commited suicide. She and Omid will stare at them and become depressed. Once Lee finds away out, they head across the rooptops. If Ben was killed in Around Every Corner Kenny will bump into Lee and the walkie-talkie will fall into a dark room. She will jump down there to get it. Inspection shows the room is full of walkers. Lee and Omid will panic and try to get her out. Kenny will jump down and boost her up. The walkers wil lapproach and Kenny will die, sacrficing himself for Christa. However if Ben was saved in Episode 4, Ben will fall of the roof and Kenny will instead sacrifice himself put a daying Ben out of his misery and save Lee. Either Choice, the group will make it on the rooftops to the the Marsh House, which is across the street. However the street is full of walkers. Lee will try to cross a sign, however it breaks, seperating them. Lee will tell them to either meet him by the train, boatyard, or tell them to go find him. He can also tell them to take care of Clementine. They head off as Lee heads to the Marsh House, leaving their fate unknown. However a post-credit scene shows Clementine in the outskirts of Savannah. She sees two people in the distance, and it is most likely they are her and Omid. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Christa has killed: *Fivel (Zombified, Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances The Walking Dead Video Game Season 1 Trivia *It's quite possible that the two walking figures that Clementine saw at the end of Episode 5 were Christa and Omid. This can supported by the fact that Christa suggested they leave Savannah, not go to anymore cities, and run to the countryside. *Fans speculated that Crista was pregnant since her introduction; this is finally revealed in Episode 5: No Time Left. It was hinted at several times: **She shows a strong interest in Clementine and scolds Lee a bit for a perceived lack of adequate care for her well-being. **Her conversation with Omid early on hints that they expect something significant to happen in their future and that they will need a group for it. **Omid's reaction for seeing Clementine the first time and what he says if he's rescued first in the train, "She's a woman! Don't you know..." **When Lee tries to take off the collar of a dead dog, the dog's head fell off. Christa then vomits, leading Clementine to ask if she is okay. She said she was fine and it's just the smell that got to her, but Omid thought she was lying. **When Lee, Vernon, and Christa finished watching a video tape about Anna's pregnancy and her required abortion, Christa cries. Lee asks her if she is alright and she says yes with a lying tone. She then comes up with an excuse, saying that "it's just hard to watch." **In Episode 4, when Lee finds a sonogram on the floor of the nurse's office in Crawford's school/headquarters and asks what it is, Christa answers in a tone of familiarity, indicating that she's had a sonogram test somehow or sometime before. **In Episode 5, Kenny offers to give Christa some alcohol. Christa refuses and looks down at her stomach for a few seconds then suddenly grabs it and drinks quite a lot of it. Kenny looks at her in a peculiar way. ***When Lee refers to when Christa was thinking about taking a drink, she says it was nothing, then Omid will ask what they're talking about, but they continue to the hotel. *Christa's character model is the same as Anna's model, however, it has been altered to look different. Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters